


So This Happened

by DeviousDevil



Category: Smallville, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousDevil/pseuds/DeviousDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex causes problems. Superman shows up- SHAMELESS SMUT HAPPENS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So This Happened

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make a plot. I did try this time.

Lex was growing more infuriated by the minute listening to these idiots speak. Exactly seven months ago Lex had given them the designs and cost evaluation for each powersuit he was making. Nobody had argued then at the 95 million dollar price tag attached to each powersuit. That had changed however now that General Lane was in the picture. The man hated Lex Luthor and didn’t hide his disdain for the genius billionaire. He wanted the price dropped, and since no contracts had been signed it was still open to negotiations and General Lane wanted a cheaper price even after Lex spent an hour explaining to these fools that the powerful engine which powered the suits had to have special circuitry for the technology to function properly. Regular industrial made product was inferior and could cause the suits to malfunction he kept saying. The missile devices could misfire, the engine would overheat which would harm the wearer and most likely cook them alive. Lex told them he worked out all the kinks and flaws with the suit but they had to be made with these highly rare alloy metals or the suits would fail eventually and cost them much, much more. General Lane only took Lex’s speech and demonstration of the potential problems as a way of LexCorp making more money off the military.

Finally Lex came to a solution, “General Lane how about we design two suits made with your recommendations and have ourselves a live demonstration. Two of mine, two of yours and see which one is the more superior one.”

General Lane and the other military officers and scientists nodded along agreeing. The general only scowled at Lex who flashed him a grin. It didn’t take much to rile up the older man.

“Fine!” He barked, “Fine. We have a deal, if something were to happen Lex Luthor, the blame is on you.”

“If anything goes wrong with _my_ powersuits, designed with _my_ technology I would gladly take the blame, however if the suits designed with your recommendations and tech malfunctions I will not be held responsible. Give me three of your top engineers, they’ll oversee the work to ensure I put my best work into them so nobody, and I mean nobody,” He glared solely at General Lane, “can say I tampered or made a mistake on the suits.”

More heads nodded, a few murmurs of approval. Papers were finally signed. Hands shaken. When Lex held out his hand to General Lane the man snubbed Lex and kept walking past him. It felt like a victory to Lex who beckoned his lawyers to follow him out. He had a lot of work to do.

**Two months later.**

The powersuits were completed. A small crowd stood in a field, far from any civilian life. Among those in the crowd included General Lane, two nameless military figures, the mayor of Metropolis and even a few other political figures who came to see the demonstration. Lex and his scientist stood off to the side, setting up the control center. General Lanes’ engineers too were setting up. Once everything was in place, Lex’s men were placed into the suits. The outer metal was top grade material highly impenetrable metal. The engine sat around the chest of the wearer, missiles in the back, and the arms contained the machine guns. The suits were designed with mobility in mind and the arms and legs moved with the wearer with general ease and fluidity. Lex did not make lumbering monstrosities. Controls were voice activated with special code words each wearer had memorized. Lex smiled proudly up at his powersuits. They would impress the crowd and make him very rich.

The two designed with General Lane’s changed and inferior product looked similar, except they were not painted—obviously to save more money. While Lex’s were several shades of green and brown (color would be changed given the nature of the mission and location), theirs was a plain silver of unpainted metal. Lex also left out the paint he designed strengthened the suit even more. He was satisfied with everything, gave his approval to his scientist before walking over to the crowd of military officials and politicians.

“Hello gentlemen and ladies. I hope you’ll enjoy the show.” Lex went on to explain what would occur, the suits were to do a series of tests. One being disarming mines, another would be testing out the suits durability while being shot at by several weapons and lastly their missiles and targeting function.

General Lane had a perpetual scowl on his face the whole time Lex’s powersuits sailed through the series of tests without a hitch. The crowd clapped and Lex could only smile hearing the few words spoken among the loud explosions and gunfire were one’s of approval. He had the crowd in his pocket and soon he’d have their money as well. Finally the demonstration ended and the mayor of Metropolis congratulated Lex on his powersuits.

“Simply amazing Lex! I was blown away by how fast and agile they moved!” The mayor’s fellow lackeys also echoed their approval and praises.

General Lane crept up behind the major and cleared his throat rather loudly, “We still have yet to see the one’s I made changes to Mr. Mayor.”

“Oh, yes of course.”

Lex shrugged and nodded. He had no worries about his suits being outdone by General Lane’s inferior suits. Lex did nothing to do the suits per se but he knew very well a problem would arise, one he would take advantage of and ensure he’d get the deal, on _his_ designs.

He had timed it actually. Exactly 23.3 minutes into the demonstration and the wiring for the missile devices would malfunction causing a misfire in which several of the missiles would be deployed at random out of the suit. Lex had learned this problem when the suits were first made. The circuitry kept frying and he finally found a way to make it evolving rare metals. It brought up the cost significantly but Lex never had the same problem again. Once the missiles were shot out before the missile test, they would have no target and thus seek out heat signatures. Something Lex conveniently left out of both designs he gave the military. Everyone would panic and while facing certain death, Lex’s men in his powersuits would use their anti-missile devices and take them out before anyone would be harmed. General Lane would be humiliated, and Lex would be a hero.

At 23 minutes Lex rubbed his chin in anticipation and right on time, 23.3 minutes the missiles were launched and Lex would hear the confused voices of the men inside shouting through their radio that they did not deploy those missiles, something was wrong and their controls were not responding properly. Now everyone was panicking as the missiles soared up in the air to who knew where. Lex knew and turned his attention to his powersuits who returned to the field. A series of explosions, screaming, and smoke the rogue missiles were gone, shot out in high in the sky away from being any harm.

“What the hell was THAT?!” The mayor was screaming more specifically at General Lane and his engineers who stood mouths agape. General Lane was first to regain his composure.

“Sir, that was not supposed to—“

“Shut up Lane! We could have been killed!”

Lex took this opportunity to rush over. “Let me examine the suits sir to see what went wrong. My suits worked fine so it must have been that—“

What he was not prepared for was General Lane lunging at him and grabbing Lex by the back of his collar yanking him nearly off the ground.

“YOU DID THIS LUTHOR!” General began to shake Lex like a ragdoll.

Lex kicked and clawed at the General’s hands and arms trying to get him to release him. His bodyguards rushed over but before anyone could do anything, a loud scream could be heard over the radio of the men in the malfunctioning suits.

“It’s FIRING MORE MISSILES.” Were the only words Lex heard as General Lane dropped him. After the initial misfiring the suits should have powered down. Lex did not skimp out on safety mechanisms. They should not have deployed more missiles.

He ran over to the control station and radioed his own men to shoot down the missiles. FUCK, Lex kept repeating over in his head. His palms were sweaty, his heart pounding. He was nervous, this was not planned at all.

It was pure pandemonium, the mayor was being rushed out of there by his own bodyguards. General Lane was screaming at his engineers. Lex hoped his men could take down the missiles before any even approached close enough.

Someone yelled, “Look in the SKY!” Lex wanted to slap whoever yelled such an obvious statement, of course the missiles were in the—before he could finish his thought a familiar red and blue blur came into focus in the sky above their heads.

Several people screamed out his name, “SUPERMAN!”

Lex nearly crumpled to the ground, face planted in his hands. _No, not this!_ The missiles were crushed by Superman’s super strong hands, and everyone was saved by Metropolis’s most famous hero and guardian angel. The only non-pleased individuals were Lex and General Lane.

Superman gradually descended down from the sky, and softly landed just before the major and the frightening politicians.  

“Is everyone okay?”

 _Oh god his deep calm voice_ … Lex scowled hearing Superman speak.

After several minutes of the mayor praising Superman, hands shaken, pats on the back. Superman finally turned to face where Lex Luthor was who had finally stood up to retain whatever dignity he could at the moment. Superman walked over, more like _strutted_ over towards Lex. Lex loathed how confidently Superman walked, the way his broad shoulders moved…his muscled long legs… Lex decided he needed to stop thinking and focus on the problem at hand which was not Superman’s impressive body.

   “Lex.”

“Superman” Lex kept his voice calm and even which was proving to be difficult. “Before you begin my interrogation let me begin by saying I was not at fault today. I built those damn powersuits by General Lane’s designs and changes. My suits made by my own technology had no problems! NO PROBLEMS.” He began to yell and decided to shut up before he dissolved into hysterics.

Superman never reacted much to Lex’s shouting and fits of rage. He was ever cool, calm and collected. It only made Lex hate him more. There was no way Superman was human.

The alien only folded his arms and gave Lex a slight incredulous look. Of course he’d never believe Lex. Lex was always the center of trouble in Metropolis, or at least someone who worked for him.

“We’ll see about that.” Was all he said before he turned to General Lane who was approaching them with several armed soldiers.

“Arrest LEX LUTHOR!” He pointed at Lex who had a look of disbelief on his face. He truly did not imagine he’d be arrested.

“Now hold on there a second General,” Superman surprisingly stood in front of Lex blocking the soldiers. “What if today was just an accident and simply a malfunction of the powersuits. Why would Lex put himself in danger with the rest of you?”

General Lane was fuming, his face becoming redder by the second, “He had his goddamn powersuits at the ready to his save his sorry ass! He was in no real danger! Come on now you know him better than anyone. He’s a lying, scheming, devious son of a bitch to ever walk the earth!”

“Do you think I’d risk ruining my own reputation to kill you, the mayor!” Lex moved out of Superman’s shadow furious, “I wouldn’t dare—“

Superman placed a firm hand on Lex’s shoulder halting his movement forward.

“General please, an investigation should be conducted to prove what really happen here.” Lex glared up at Superman.

“I agree, BUT we’re taking Lex Luthor into custody until everything is sorted out.” The General was not backing down. He wanted Lex in chains locked in a small cell. It would have to do since he couldn’t imagine Superman standing down if he wrapped his hands around Lex’s throat squeezing the air out of his lungs. General Lane had frequent dreams of strangling Lex ever since he began working with the military.

“You have NO evidence I did anything wrong! I did everything you wanted on your goddamn suits General Lane!” Lex tried wiggling out of Superman’s grip but he was after all the Man of Steel and it was a fruitless endeavor.

“Stand down Superman, this man will be held in our custody until a trial and or investigation proves he is innocence of all wrongdoing today.”

Lex decided he’d prefer being in the hands of Superman than that mad idiot of a general. He knew General Lane despised him, the feelings were mutual but Lex did not want to find out the sort of treatment he’d received once in the man’s hands.

Superman heard Lex’s heart beat grow more erratic. While his facial features showed anger, Superman knew Lex was scared. He turned to examine General Lane. The man was furious, hands clenched at his side. Superman knew General Lane was a hard man, but not cruel. Lex would not come to harm if handed over to the General but Lex was a civilian and not under military jurisdiction. He made his decision.

“Lex Luthor is not in the military, as a civilian he should be tried under—“

“Take him!” General Lane had enough but his soldiers hesitated so he took matters into his own hands and grabbed Lex’s arm to yank him from Superman’s grip.

Superman did not like seeing the General lose his composure so he plucked Lex out of the man’s reach and pressed Lex close to his chest before soaring up into the sky. He vaguely heard General Lane’s screaming at them but it was drowned out by roaring of the wind as he sped up. Lex was shouting something as he clung tightly to Superman. Superman heard a few fuck you’s, you idiot among other unpleasant words. He held Lex gently so not to crush the man against him. Lex was trembling now, his heartrate still beating fast. Superman flew into Metropolis and sped by building after building until he saw the one with the large letters spelling LEXCORP came into view. Lex had his penthouse on the top floor. Superman slowed down and began to descend on the wide balcony. He finally looked down at the smaller man in his arms. Lex was glaring at him so he smiled.

“Here’s your stop Mr. Luthor.”

“FUCK YOU SUPERMAN.” Lex smacked Superman hard in the chest and grimaced. The contact hurt his hand, which he shook out and rubbed.

“Lex, tell me the truth of what happened today.”

Lex fury only rose higher looking up at Superman’s face. “General Lane was being a cheap idiot and wanted me to design the suits with inferior materials. Obviously they shorted out or something and set off the missiles. After the initial ones deployed the suit should have shut down—I had a safety mechanism in place in case something malfunctioned the suit should have shut itself off. “

Lex was racking his brain over how the safety mechanism also failed. Unless those engineers did something wrong and did not follow his instructions. He rubbed his temples trying to think of how the second deployment of missiles could happen. Lex had expected the first round but not the second. Superman concentrated on Lex’s heartbeat, it was calmer now and he could tell Lex was not lying. He was familiar with Lex’s heartbeat and pattern to know when the man was or was not lying.

“I believe you Lex, but did you say anything to anyone about the possibilities of this malfunction?”

Lex scowled and reluctantly replied with a “No. I did however say there would be problems.”

Superman groaned, “Lex!”

“I didn’t lie or do anything wrong! It was all General Lane’s fault.”

“But if you knew this could happen, you could still be held culpable!”

“Not if the safety mechanism was tampered with!”

Superman furrowed his brows, “You think someone did?”

“I’ll only know if I take a look myself but you whisked me off before I could examine the suits. Now General Lane has them and he can do with them as he pleases. He wants my damn head served to him on a platter.”

“Don’t be over dramatic Lex. General Lane—“

“He hates me, as much as I hate him perhaps even more. He never wanted LexCorp to have this contract, or any contract actually. Also he hates the fact I dated Lois waay back.”

“You and Lois dated?”

Lex was about to burst a blood vessel, “Yes, a long time ago but that isn’t the point. The point is General Lane has always had it out for me.”

Superman understood that feeling, the man who always had it out for him stood in front of him at his very moment.

“General Lane would not do something so illegal as to tamper with something just to have you take the blame and get arrested.”

“You only ever see the good in people _Superman_.”  Lex jabbed a finger at Superman’s chest, “You’re so goddamn naïve alien.”

He hated when Lex referred to him as an alien, it was mostly the way he spoke it with such a condescending tone. He grabbed Lex’s wrist and squeeze it. Lex was one of the few people Superman could lose his patience with. Lex could be so volatile in his anger. Even though nothing could truly hurt Superman beyond kryptonite he did not like Lex trying to smack him around.

“Stop it Lex” It was a warning. Lex did not like his tone of voice.

“Fuck you alien.”

That was it, Superman hoisted Lex over his shoulder and walked into Lex’s main living room. He pulled up a large chair and sat down placing a squirming cursing Lex over his lap so the smaller man was facing down his back facing up to Superman.

“What the hell are you doing Superman!” Lex wiggled around and tried pushing himself up but Superman simply placed a hand on Lex’s lower back and held the man down.

“Teaching you a lesson Lex.” He tore of Lex’s belt with ease, and with a blur of his hand removed Lex’s pants and boxer briefs exposing Lex’s pale smooth ass.

Lex immediately felt the cool air on his exposed skin and stopped squirming. “Um Superman? What are you—“

SMACK. Lex cried out when he felt Superman’s hand make contact with his bare ass with a sudden sharp slap. HE WAS BEING SPANKED.

Lex resumed his struggles and clawed at Superman’s legs and boots, “STOP RIGHT NOW”

He only received another thorough and hard SMACK. And then another. It stung. Lex whimpered when he realized he could not escape. After the initial shock of what was happening wore off, Lex began feeling very warm and flushed. He knew this feeling. It was the same feeling he got when Superman would shove him up against the wall, his hard body pressing against Lex… He was aroused and Lex blushed bright right and covered his face with his hands.

Superman felt Lex’s growing erection against his leg so he smacked Lex a few more times. Fast and with open palm. The smaller man was making noises that only fueled Superman’s own arousal. He never fully understood why Lex both infuriated him and aroused him. Finally he gave Lex one good hard slap before gently caressing the reddened skin. Lex used all his restraint not to grind his cock against Superman’s legs.

 Superman carefully brought up Lex upwards and settled him on his lap letting Lex straddle him. Lex let out a small hiss of discomfort when his sore ass rested against… Lex’s eyes widen when he made contact with Superman’s erection. Lex’s was obvious since he was sans pants. He placed both hands on Superman’s chest and felt his heart was pounding away similar to his own. Superman was staring intently at Lex’s face, eyes darkened with lust. When Lex finally looked at Superman he immediately blushed.

“Clark…” Lex’s voice was barely audible.

“Lex…” Superman placed a hand behind Lex’s head pulling him in.

Lex was taken aback by the fact his lips were on Superman’s lips. He finally snapped and reacting by wrapping his arms around Superman’s and deepening the kiss. Superman sucked on Lex’s lower lip which made Lex moan. He planted a few more kisses on Lex’s lips before he began travelling along Lex’s jaw and finally to his neck. He felt Lex’s pulse on his lips as he sucked at the skin. Lex was grinding his cock against Superman not giving a damn if he got pre-cum stains on Superman’s suit. He had his fingers entwined in Superman’s hair as the man continued to assault his neck.

The suit was getting to hot and tight on Superman but he did not want to let Lex go at the moment. He only stopped knowing the pleasure of skin on skin contact was worth the temporary disengagement and right now he wanted Lex naked.

“What are you—“ Lex didn’t finished as he was deposited on a couch and Superman with his super speed whipped off his suit and removed the remainder of Lex’s clothing and was back on top of the smaller man within seconds.

Lex let his hands roam freely over Superman’s naked body and marvelled at the soft skin and hard muscles beneath. He also enjoyed the way Superman’s breath hitched when his hands travelled down to his naval and beyond. Superman had much more hair than Lex ever did. His fingered teased as the lightly ran over Superman’s rather large cock.

“Impressive.” Lex snickered.

Superman bent down and gave Lex a rather sloppy open mouth kissed before he used his own hands to explore Lex’s slim pale body. The man was entirely hairless and his skin was so smooth, soft and Superman reminded himself, easily bruised. Lex’s hand became bolder and he slowly began to stroke Superman’s hardened cock. Superman groaned and rested his head on Lex’s chest. It had been a while since anyone had touched him so. Lex was encouraged by the noise Superman made so he began to stroke with a bit more pressure, up and down and running a finger over the tip of the head which made Superman choke out another moan. It felt good to see Superman reduced to such a state. Superman did not want to come simply by having Lex jerk him off. He wanted his cock deep in the firm little ass when he came.

“Lex please tell me you have lube nearby.”

“Yes under the table in the draw—“

Superman was suddenly off him and back again before Lex would fully react to the loss of body contact. Superman held in his hand the tube and already had the lid popped off. Lex realized what Superman was intending. He did not know how to tell him that he’d never had anal sex before. Lex had his share of blowjobs given to him by men, handjobs too but never anal sex. He was blushing again. Superman noticed the change and the fact Lex wasn’t touching him.

“Is everything okay?”

“I…it’s just I’ve…”

Superman eyes widen, “You’ve never had anal sex?”

“HAVE YOU?” Lex sat up in shock.

“Uh, once or twice.”

“WITH WHO?!”

Superman pushed Lex back down and kissed him again, “Jealous?”

“No.” Lex was lying.

“Liar.” Superman pinched Lex’s nipple making the man cry out.

“I’ll be gentle and I’ll make you feel so good Lex.” Superman voice dropped an octave and Lex got a bit more hard.

He nodded. Superman coated his fingers with the lube and began exploring Lex’s cock and balls with his hand. He messaged the flesh, stroking Lex until he was writhing around on the couch. Lex began beating on Superman’s chest, growing impatient. Finally done with the teasing touches Superman gently inserted a finger into Lex’s ass. It felt strange to Lex, not painful as it was only one digit. He nodded again allowing Superman to continue. Lex suck and kiss Superman’s collarbone and neck while the alien began sliding a second finger inside him. Lex’s let out gasp but tried to relax and concentrate on touching Superman’s firm chest and amazing abs while his lips suckled on his neck. Superman was enjoying the attention of Lex’s hands and mouth as he slowly began sliding his fingers in and out of Lex, stretching the muscle. Lex had a great imagination but he never imagined Superman would be fingering him on his own couch. That sent a jolt of pleasure down Lex’s body and his moaned into Superman’s neck. Superman’s cock was getting increasingly swollen and he needed to fuck Lex soon to relieve the pressure. A third digit was inserted, he felt Lex tense so he rubbed his free hand down Lex’s back and pressed his smaller body closer also while angling him. Another minute of sliding his slick fingers in and out of Lex, Superman figured he was adjusted enough to take his cock. Lex was beginning to squirm a lot, pressing his cock against Superman’s lower belly trying to get some friction.

“Ready?” Superman asked huskily against Lex’s ear.

Lex choked out a “Yes.” And wrapped his arms around Superman’s broad shoulders.

Superman positions himself, so the head of his cock pressed against Lex’s lubed entrance and slowly pushed in. Lex gasped as he clung to Superman as he felt the head of Superman’s cock slowly push inside. It wasn’t painful but so strange and foreign. Superman kept a steady hand under Lex’s lower back while the other supported his own weight off of Lex.

“You okay?” He barely managed to spit out the words.

“Yes” Lex moaned.

He pushed in more, his cock sliding smoothly into Lex. He settled like that for a moment taking a deep breath. Lex began to move, pushing himself down on Superman’s cock and Superman just lost it.

He began thrusting hard and deep into Lex who wrapped his legs around Superman’s hips. Lex laid an arm over his face and bit into his own flesh trying not to scream. _It felt so good_. Superman pushed his arm out of his face so he could watch Lex’s face.

“FUCK!” Lex screamed as he clawed at Superman’s chest.

“Come on Lex, let me hear you scream.”

Lex desperately wanted to, instead he just let out a soft moan his voice no longer cooperating with him as Superman pounded into him. Each thrust sent another spasm of pleasure through Lex’s body. He was so close to coming. Superman was overcome with pleasure, feeling the tight heat of Lex’s ass around his cock. He slowed the pace of his thrusts but Lex slapped him.

“Harder!”

Superman obeyed and picked up the pace again causing Lex to moan much more loudly which made him grin. Lex was reaching his climax and he just needed Superman to angle his cock just right. When Superman’s cock hit his prostate, Lex thought he saw stars.

“Oooh yes right there.” Lex all but screamed.

Superman thrust several more times into Lex who was now not letting back any noises which made Superman lose himself even more and knew he would come any moment now. Superman kept hitting that sweet spot and Lex was done. He reached down and stroked himself only a few times before he came. His cum splattered on Superman’s stomach and abs and Lex let go and felt his body shudder with release. He never had such an intense orgasm in so long. Superman felt Lex’s orgasm and came soon afterwards just the way he wanted too, deep in Lex’s firm little ass. He gave a choked gasp as he came and rode out his orgasm nearly collapsing on Lex who lay helpless beneath him.

He pulled Lex up and changed their position so Lex was on top of Superman and he could lay on the couch without worrying about crushing Lex. Lex immediately snuggled close to Superman, panting and resting a hand over where Superman’s heart was. Superman wrapped his arms around Lex and gently stroked Lex’s smooth and now quite sweat covered skin. They laid there for what seemed like an eternity. Only their breathing breaking the silence in the room. Lex’s heartbeat began to resume a normal pace. Superman nuzzled the top of Lex’s head before he felt Lex shuffle a bit to look at his face.

“We fucked.”

“Yes.”

“Fuck.”

Superman laughed. The problem of the powersuits and General Lane was long forgotten.  


End file.
